Two is a crowd
by myall-tk
Summary: **Chapter 3 - Sibling rivalry** James is 2 yrs older than Lily. They are good friends during their time in Hogwarts through being prefects, but find themselves losing touch after James graduates. 4 years later, they meet again and sparks fly.
1. Prologue : Goodbye to my favourite thing...

**_ t w o   i  s   a   c r o w d_**

_summary… _James is two years older than Lily. They are good friends during their time in Hogwarts through being prefects, but find themselves losing touch after James graduates. 

_disclaimer…_Whatever sounds familiar isn't mine. What doesn't is….=)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Prologue : Goodbye to my favourite things_

James flew another round of the quidditch pitch for the last time. The gust of wind blew the cold air onto his face, and he smiled. Memories began to flood in. The first time he caught the snitch, he was just in 2nd year then. There was also that time when he helped his sister Nora, who was a chaser, score a goal, by distracting the team members from the opposing team. 

It was his life…quidditch. And now was going to be the last time he flies over a quidditch pitch. The last time he soared high over the spectator stands. He stopped flying as if the moment was fading as fast as his dream.

Because beyond this hour, this moment, James Winslow Potter will never play quidditch that way again.

* * * * * * * *

"James, hurry!" cried Remus from the common room.

"He's taking his time.  There is so much gel you can slap onto your hair." Sirius muttered, as he tried to drag his trunk across the common room floor.

"You know, I think he might be enchanting his hair to prevent it from falling onto his face." Peter included.

"Yeah, you would need to be a skilled wizard to accomplish that." Remus said, with a chuckle.

"Well, there is only one thing to do." Sirius announced with a smile on his face.

Remus watched Sirius put his bag down and reach inside his robes. An alarmed expression spread across his face.

"No Padfoot…" Remus said, raising his hands to stop his friend. "He will kill you…I mean it! He hates it when you do that."

But Sirius had already pointed the wand to his throat and cried out: _Sonorus_

* * * * * * * *

James was stuffing the last of his clothes into his trunk when he heard Sirius yell: "Potter! Get your arse down here. We don't care how pretty you look."

James smiled. Sirius was just like he was 7 years ago when they first step foot into Hogwarts. Black was James' best friend, alright, and even though James has had to save his skin a couple of times, James felt he didn't have a better friend.

"Why don't I send Moony up to give you some fashion tips…I'd say he'd be an expert…OW!…Lupin, get those animal claws away from me now…"

Remus Lupin was James' most trusted confidante. There are things he would pour his heart out to Remus, but would never tell Sirius. James vividly remembers how Sirius and James first met Remus: Remus was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table by himself, positively scared and alone. Remus too, has evolved into a different person. He no longer feels different to everyone else; an outcast. Instead, as he points out, he has 'blended' not into society, but into his life.

And then there was Peter Pettigrew. The small yet important member of the Marauders. To James, Peter was a very timid boy initially for obviously different reasons to Remus.  While Remus shy away from the world because of his health, Peter was very faint-hearted as a result of being the youngest of four brothers.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Peter peered in.

"James, you ready?" Peter asked in a squeaky voice.

James nodded. "Yeah, could you help me with my trunk?" Peter ran over hurriedly and gave James a hand. 

"Remus and Sirius are fighting downstairs." Peter announced as they walked past the door. James stopped, and stared inside. 

"Has there been physical damage?" James asked distractedly, still scanning the room. It was strange, looking in and seeing it empty and cleaned out. Normally, it was extremely messy,  either from the remnants of a post prank party, or the remnants of a post-quidditch-we-scored-the-goal party, or we-sneaked-into-hogsmede-without-anyone-knowing party or, at the very least, books and parchments from class. 

"No." Peter said.

James sighed. "Well, let them carry on then." He smiled at Peter. "Unless you are game to stop them."

Peter smiled back. "No way!" he replied dismissively.

As they reached the foot of the stairs, they were greeted by the rest of the seventh years, who were laughing at Sirius and Remus trying to wrestle Sirius' wand away from him.

"Sirius, that wand of yours is going to get you into trouble one day." Remus yelled, engaging in a tug of war with Sirius.

"Come on, you guys, cut it out." James said, trying to pry them away from each other.

"Hey head boy…you will have to step off your do-as-I-say-or-I-will-take-points-off throne soon. Any last words?"

James smiled wickedly at Sirius.

"Yes, Padfoot… soon I hope you behave better when I graduate to the piss-me-off-and-I-will-evict-you crown. I'd say you should be given the privilege of last words."

Sirius moaned.

"He's going to be an arse to us, Remus, I know it." Sirius said, letting his wand go and putting it into his pocket.

Remus shook his head. "Hey, at least you have a place to stay. Unless you want to stay with your folks?"

Sirius made crude imitations of an execution by hanging. The Marauders laughed.

"Come on," Remus continued. "We need to go watch James be dethroned."

"You gonna put that bit in your speech that we helped you write?" Sirius remarked as they walked down the corridors.

"Perhaps." James said, looking around, trying to take in every portrait, every suit of armour, every staircase of the castle.

"What do you mean perhaps? You have to."

"My fathers going to be there, Sirius." James said as the approached the Great Hall. There was a group of people in the front doors. Two boys were trying to levitate a large banner onto the top of the entrance hall. A girl was next to them, giving instructions.

"A little to the left Richard…yeah, that's it…I think its perfect. What do you think, Gertrude?"

A frail girl was standing to the side, examining the banner.

"Perhaps a touch higher…no, Richard …higher, not lower….arrgghhh!" Richard had dropped the banner, and it had fallen onto the first girl. The small crowd streaming in began to laugh.

James walked over.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The banner lifted off the girl and James single handedly placed the banner in the right place.

"Thanks James." Richard said gratefully, eyeing at the girl who was trying to get up. James reached over and helped her.

"You know Prefect Evans, what are you guys going to do without me?" James said slyly. The girl laughed.

"We will be just fine, James. Thanks for your concern." She smiled at James.

She was Lily Evans, a fresh faced 5th year and first time prefect. A red headed girl who had an eye for detail and rules, James found that he could depend on Lily more than any of the fifth year prefects.

"Well, the banner looks good." Remus remarked thoughtfully.

"Thanks," Lily said. "A bunch of us prefects stayed up all night to do it."

"James!" a voice hissed from the corner. James cringed. 

"Hey, lover girl is looking for you." Sirius leaned over and whispered, with a large grin on his face.

"Yes, Narcissa, I am coming." James sighed and winked at Lily. He sauntered over to Narcissa.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped at him. "We are supposed to be seated ages ago with the official party at the front."

"I know!" James retorted. "I was coming." He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Potter…I still cant believe that until today, you are still the prick you were all these years. No regard to rules. Why Dumbledore made you head boy is beyond my comprehension."

"My dear Narcissa," James said sweetly. "You have had a whole year to get used to me being the head boy, as I have had the unfortunate task of accepting you as the head girl. Its our last day performing official duties. Just be the age you should be, and just accept it. Beyond today, you should be contented to know I wont think of you any higher than a sewer rat."

Narcissa gave James a dirty glare. "Fucking Bastard." She muttered under her breath and James walked in front of her. 

"I heard that, hon. A bit unacceptable from a head girl, don't you think?"

* * * * * * * *

"And introducing, this years Head Boy, James Winslow Potter." The great Hall broke into applause as James stepped onto the podium.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Good evening distinguished members from the ministry of magic,  professors at Hogwarts, and fellow students of Hogwarts. It gives me great honour coupled with sadness to deliver this speech that I have mentally rehearsed ever since Professor Dumbledore gave me the privilege of being Head Boy."

"Suck up…" muttered Sirius under his breath. "How did he do it, Remus? Do those pranks with us, get detentions with us, then becomes Head Boy and still has time to 'mentalling rehearse' his speech since  'Professor Dumbledore gave me the privilege of being Head Boy' " imitating James.

Remus and Peter chuckled silently.

"…I have learnt many lessons in my time at Hogwarts. I don't want to regurgitate what past head boys have said in their departing speeches, so I shall point out a factor of life that many of us take for granted. One I hold close to my heart: the friendships that I have developed within these walls. For I know that beyond these walls, these friendships, unlike some of the other precious lessons we have learnt from our resourceful professors…"

"…Trelawney, Binns… to name a few…" muttered Sirius.

"…will always stay with us. Friendships that, beyond those celebrations of quidditch successes, or examination preparations, will extent to the challenges that lie ahead of us as we embark on a new journey..."

* * * * * * * * *

"Reasonable speech James." Mr. Potter said to James as they were having lunch, after James' lengthy speech.

"Thank you, sir." James muttered. 

"I would say, though if I might add, that your expression needs polishing. You should have consulted me before you drafted the final copy."

James nodded solemnly. He watched with interest as Sirius and Remus attempt to drop a chocolate frog down Professor McGonagall's back. 

"…I personally would have done better myself…"

Professor McGonagall turned around just as Sirius lets the frog go, and transfigures it into a feather."

"…that, Black is how you perform a lightning fast transfiguration."

"…should have been a little longer…"

"…you would think I am used it your pranks by now…"

"…leaving out references to your quidditch successes and your childish friendships…"

"…but…but…I will certainly miss them. I miss you boys already."

James laughed as Professor McGonagall burst into tears and embraced Sirius and Remus tearfully. The expressions on his friends' face was priceless.

"…what do you find so funny, James?"

James snapped back to his father's conversation.

"…uh…nothing, sir. Sorry."

Mr. Potter followed his James' gaze, and his eyes met Sirius and Remus. He shook his head.

"I don't understand how you can stay friends with such incompetents for so many years. Why you would ask them to stay with you in the house that I gave you is beyond my comprehension. At least they are paying you rent. You did tell them that was the condition of their stay did you not?"

James nodded, but flinched slightly. 

"Mr. Potter, congratulations on your son's graduation." Came a voice from behind. It was Barty Crouch a minister from the Ministry. James didn't like him very much. He reminded James a lot of his own father.

"Ah, Bartemuis(sp?), your son will rise to the occasion some day." Said Mr. Potter pompously. 

"Indeed, minister, I should hope so." Said Mr. Crouch with a light hearted chuckle. Then he lowered his voice." If I could discuss with you…" 

James took that as an indication to leave. He acknowleged his father and turned around.

"That was a great speech, James." Lily Evans smiling sheepishly at him.

"Thank you, Lily Evans." James said, expression changing. "I'd like to see your speech better mine. You are going to be head girl when your time comes, of course."

Lily went red. "What makes you say that? I could never be better than you, James."

"Nonsense," James said. "You just have to be yourself. I'm sure you will be a great Head girl. Of course, I will be there to examine the quality of your speech with mine."

"You will?" Lily said in excitement. 

"Sure. Just owl me. And I will come. Wouldn't miss it for the world. I really liked working with you this year."

Lily blushed. "Thanks, James. Same here."

They stood there awkwardly until Rosenthal Brown rushed up to James.

"Hey captain, my captain. You are not leaving until you sign my yearbook."

"Of course, Rosie. Be glad to, my friend." James grabbed a quill from his robe and scribbled something into Brown's book.

"Here, you write something in mine too." 

"So, what are you going to be up to after this?" Rosenthal asked while jotting something into James' year book.

"Auror training, I suppose. Whatever my father has lined up for me."

"Aww…come on. I heard Chudley is having tryouts for a chaser. Norton retired last season. You have to try out for it. After all you have the school record for the leading goal score for a chaser."

"Yeah well… shit happens." James said sadly. He saw Lily looking at him, and smiled back.

"I'm just going to go, you look busy." Lily said hurriedly, but James grabbed her hand.

"Wait, you haven't signed in my year book. Rosie's almost done. Please." James said, putting on his puppy face. Lily laughed.

"All right." Lily said. When Rosenthal finished with James' book, he thrust it over to Lily.

_Dear James,_

_Life is like a story book. A rich novel that builds character and essence through the chapters within it. You have just finished a chapter in your life, and as you enter a new chapter, never forget that you are the writer to your novel. No one else has the right to write it other than you. Because life is full of moments, that will not stay forever. Cherish what you have now, and forge on with the dreams you hold so close to your heart. Don't let the moment walk away from you or you might just watch it fade away._

_I'll miss your wisdom, James. But as you said in your speech, our friendship will definitely last beyond Hogwarts. _

_Best of luck in the future._

_Lots of love,_

_Lily Evans._

* * * * * * *

_author's note…_

hope you like this one. Its different to my other ff. Its getting to a critical part of my other ff, so I just need to take a break from it and concentrate on something. Got the idea for this ff from the situation a friend is in. This ff is different; a little lighter, so I hope you guys like it. 


	2. Chapter 1 : Welcome back into my life

**_ t w o   i  s   a   c r o w d_**

_summary… _James is two years older than Lily. They are good friends during their time in Hogwarts through being prefects, but find themselves losing touch after James graduates. 

_disclaimer…_Whatever sounds familiar isn't mine. What doesn't is….=)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 1 : Welcome back…into my life_

4 years later…

"Mum! I think the turnips are overcooked."

Mrs. Evans rushed to the kitchen just as a scream was heard from upstairs.

"My dress, Mother! Its ruined! All ruined!"

"Alright Petunia! I'm coming, I'm just going to check on the turnips." Mrs. Evans cried over her shoulder.

"Lets have a look Lily." Mrs. Evans looked into the pot and a pale expression spread over her face. "Oh dear, its Vernon's favourite dish too."

Lily grimaced.

"So what, mum…its his birthday, why isn't he spending it at his own home…why do we have to cook for him? Besides, I like mash potatoes myself."

"Now, Lily dear, you know your sister absolutely adores him. Pass me the salt, hon…"

"I know that, but mum, he practically lives here now. You know what I found him doing the other day? He was sleeping on my bed. The big lump of fat was on my bed, almost dribbling on my pillow. And Petunia didn't even care."

"Now, now…there is no need to call Vernon names. After all, he'll be your brother in law one day. "

Lily made a gagging gesture. Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Pass me the strainer over there." Lily saw it over the other side of the room. She took out her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Mrs. Evans watched with interest as the strainer made its way to her hands.

"I thought you gave up magic when you graduated."

Lily smiled. "I find uses for it. After all, I am not going to throw 7 years down the drain, am I?"

"Well, your column in the Tillarney Times is receiving warm response. I don't see why you should make the change."

 "Yeah I guess. But I miss the magic world. I mean, 2 years not touching my wand, and performing spells and charms. It feels weird." Lily said as she strained the overcooked turnips. They looked ridiculously silly.

"Well, miss witch," Mrs. Evans said as she and her daughter looked at what was left of the turnips. "Anytime in those seven years did they teach you to un-uncook turnips?"

Lily laughed. "We don't perform miracles, mum. The obvious solution I can come up with, is to perform a disappearing spell on it. Its very simple. See that bin over there, I just have to make these turnips end up there."

"Disappearing spell, honestly." Mrs. Evans said with a grin on her face. " If that's what they taught you, you might as well stick to Tillarney Times."

 "Im sure Pet would love to see me make a disappearing act. She was never fond of my 'freakiness' or 'magic tricks'."

"Well, you are not disappearing anytime soon, my dear girl. Now, I say we throw the rest of this into the waste and start on that mash potatoes, shall we?"

"Dinner was um…um…" Lily was trying to contain her laughter as she watched Vernon swallow another round of mash potatoes with a grimace on his face. 

"umm…it was um…"

"what's the matter dear?" Mrs. Evans said with a look of concern. She was afraid that Vernon was going to be sick.

"…food was…" Lily finally saw Vernon swallow that bite. "…was good."

"Excellent." Mr. Evans said cheerfully. "Glad you like Mrs. Evan's special mash. Its mixed with avocado. Lily absolutely adores that dish, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Lily said smiling, until she caught the double glares Vernon and Petunia was giving her.

"Mum, where's the turnips? I thought I told you to make them tonight?" Petunia asked her mother sweetly, while still gloating at Lily.

"Oh, sorry dear. You know how Lily called me into the kitchen, that was because the turnips were too dried and overcooked. Not suitable for consumption."

Lily knew from the look on her sister's face, that Petunia was blaming her for Vernon's mediocre meal. And her assumptions were confirmed when her sister pulled her aside after dinner.

"What are you trying to pull, Lily?" Petunia said, glowering at her.

"Nothing, Petunia. What makes you think I am?" Lily retorted angrily.

"Go to the living room, and apologize to Vernon NOW!" Petunia screamed.

"Why should I…and speak of the devil, he's right behind you." Petunia glanced around, and smiled at Vernon.

"Ah, Vernon…" but she was pushed aside as Vernon grabbed Lily at the blouse.

"Your sister has told me all about you. Load of tush, if you ask me. Magic tricks, honestly. You probably joined some circus school for all I know."

"Hogwarts is the best witchcraft and wizarding school around." Lily declared angrily. 

"You expect me to believe that? Don't screw with me, Lily. No one screws with Vernon Dursley." Vernon spat at Lily.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I thought that all changed when Petunia started dating you." Lily said with a smile. 

"Mum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * * * * * * *

"Alright, wands at the ready. Left side to right side."

"Expelliarmus!" 

The air was filled with wands.

In the corner, a man was recording notes onto a parchment, occasionally looking up and shaking his head.

"That's it. Return the wands to the original owners and training is over for the day."

There was a hustle as wizards and witches crossed the room, then began to file out.

"Potter, stay behind!"

Soon, the room was empty with the exception of the man and the boy.

"Mr. Moody, what's wrong?"

"James, I need to speak to you. I think you are ready for your first Auror assignment."

James looked at Alastor Moody, the famous Auror, in shock.

"Now? I thought I still had a couple of months to go?"

"You are ready." Alastor said snappishly.

James nodded obediently. His admiration of his Auror master matched his fear of him.

"So, what do you want me to do, Alastor."

"I'm giving you the rest of the week off, and the weekend. Monday morning, report to my office for your first assignment."

* * * * * * *

"Hi Tom." 

"Hello James, Auror training finished early today?"

"Yeah." James replied weakly. 

"The usual?" Tom said as he passed a pint of ginger beer to a hag on the other end of the table.

"Yeah."

How can he become an Auror so quickly? James thought to himself. He was already behind, what with doing Auror training and completing his Unspeakable certification with Remus.

"Here's your Butterbeer, James." Tom said, sliding the drink over to him.

"Thanks." As James began to sip his drink, and reading his Auror Rights and Responsibilities that Moody had given him, he felt someone plop themselves next to him.

"What can I get you, Lily? How's the room?"

"Comfortable, thanks Tom."

James looked up in shock. He glanced at the girl next to him and her auburn hair.

"Lily Evans?"

She turned around and looked at him. Her solemn face changed to a smile.

"James Potter…wow…haven't seen you for ages."

"I know, how…how have you been?" James said, putting his Auror Rights and Responsibilities away.

"I've been great. Thanks…you? I see you are an Auror now." Lily said, casting her eyes towards his uniform.

James looked down at his clothes. "Yeah, I am."

"Congratulations. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am…hey, I haven't spoken to you since my graduation. Did you become Head Girl?"

Lily smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"That's great. See, I told you, you would. Why didn't you owl me?"

"well…I owled you previously, but I never got a reply, so…"

James felt this guilty feeling hit him. "Sorry, Lily, I was just really tied up with Auror training and I was doing my first year of my Unspeakable certification."

"Wow, you have been busy." Lily said in awe.

"Yeah…look, to make up for it, let me buy you your drink."

"That's ok, James. I know you had a lot on your plate. So I didn't make the effort to try to contact you."

"So, what are you up to now?"

"Well, after graduation, I went back home, bummed around for awhile, and then got a job writing an advice column in the Tillarney Times."

James looked at Lily. "Tillarney Times, what's that?" He asked, puzzled.

"Oh…it's a muggle newspaper…sorry, I forgot you wouldn't know."

"Muggle newspaper? I thought you would find a job here in the magical world…after all, you were head girl at Hogwarts…"

"…and valedictorian…" Tom perked up from the other side of the bar.

James looked back at Lily, who was blushing red.

"You were valedictorian as well? Gosh, I really underestimated you…" James said teasingly.

"You know…" James said with a smile. "I really miss talking to you. It was so much fun, those prefect meetings we had."

"Yeah, I know. You and Narcissa were a joy to watch."

James wrinkled his nose.

"Ewww…hating her was an understatement."

"Hate her…I think given a choice, you would have killed her." Lily said, laughing.

Suddenly James and Lily burst out laughing, remembering all those fun times. Then James stopped.

"I really missed you, Lily. I am really sorry for not replying to your letters."

"Its okay, honestly, James. I understand."

James looked at her smile. Boy she has changed after all those years. She was no longer that sweet innocent girl that he once knew. He remembered calling out her name at the Prefect induction and she was so nervous she didn't answer to it. Now, the timidness was still there, but there was something else. James couldn't pinpoint it. There was this radiance about her that made James look at her differently.

"Lily, alright for us to clean yer room now?" Tom said.

"Sure…go ahead." Lily said to Tom.

"your room? You are staying here at the Leaky Caldron? For how long?"

"For…a while." Lily replied awkwardly.

"Why?" James asked.

"Well…I had a fight with my sister. She kept giving my mother a headache about me.  She was making my mother choose between us, so…I made the decision easier for my mum, and I moved out."

"You moved out…and in here?" James said in surprise.

"Oh, its not permanent." Lily said. "Just until I find a more permanent place."

"But you cant live here…" James said, scanning the customers in the pub. "Its not really a five star place. Not a place for a girl." Then he thought of something.

"Why don't you move in with me?"

Lily nearly spilled her soda.

"What? Move in with you?"

"Well, not just with me. I have a house, my father gave it to me. I live there with my girlfriend Lila, and Sirius, Remus and Peter. You remember them?"

"Who wouldn't?" Lily said with a grin. Then she looked serious again.

"Really, you don't have to. I am fine here."

"Nonsense." James said. "You can stay with me until you find a more permanent place, how's that?"

Lily looked at James. 

"You are way too kind, James. Really…" she said with a stammer.

"Look, I have tomorrow off, how about I come back here tomorrow and help you with all you stuff…how have you managed to put everything into your room here?"

"well, my urgent stuff is with me…the rest is still at my parent's house."

"Ok…gather your stuff now, you can move in tonight. Then tomorrow, I will help you get your stuff from your parent's house."

Lily was feeling a mixture of excitement and guilt. She really didn't want to inconvenient James. After all, he has been so kind to her when he was head boy.

"What about your roommates, don't you want to ask them?"

James laughed. "Sirius wouldn't notice even if a hippogriff moved in. They wont mind, unless they want to be evicted."

Lily smiled. James looked at her.

"Well, finish off your drink…you have to go pack."

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Wow…you don't have a lot of stuff, do you?" James said, sitting down on her bed as he watched her pack.

"There is so much you can fit into a taxi." 

"What's a taxi?"

Lily looked up. "It's a … thing … I pay someone to operate it and the machine takes me wherever I want to go."

"Why don't you just travel by floo powder…or using a port key?"

"Well…my fireplace is sealed up…and I don't know anything about the nearest port key."

"Oh I see. Gosh I know a lot about the muggle world huh?" James said with a smile. Lily smiled back.

"That was the world I live in. Until now, that is."

"So why does your sister hate you so much?"

"Because I am me. I am a witch and she just can't accept that. What makes it worse for her is that my mother accepts me for who I am."

"I see," James said thoughtfully. "Do you want me to straighten her up tomorrow? I still have some pranks from Hogwarts up my sleeve." He had that famous Potter grin plastered all over him.

Lily looked at James, alarmed. "No way, James. She is mean but she is just being a muggle. Please, don't do anything to her…please…"

James looked into her sweet, innocent eyes.

"Alright, Lily. I wont."

Lily looked around.

"Okay…that should be everything…now I just have to close my suitcase." Lily turned to her suitcase and sat on it.

"What are you doing?" James looked at her actions with interest.

"I…am…trying…to close my suitcase. Its too full."

"Honestly, Lily…valedictorian indeed.." James said shaking his head. "Get off,  Lily."  He took out his wand, muttered something and the items in the suitcase began to shrink and the suitcase closed by itself.

"Just unshrink them when you get home."

Lily smiled. "Gosh, how I missed the magical world." 

"Well," James said, levitating the suitcase in mid air. "Welcome back."

* * * * * * * * * *

_author's note…_

I realised I had all the swearing for the prologue, and I had set the rating at G **Bad Dobby!**. So, I have upped it to PG. 

Have a great day. Thanks for the reviews so far. Very, very encouraging. Will update this and ATTWO soon.

Cheers and love yas. 


	3. Chapter 2 : Meet the Roommates and mum

******_t w o   i  s   a   c r o w d_**

_summary… _James is two years older than Lily. They are good friends during their time in Hogwarts through being prefects, but find themselves losing touch after James graduates. 

_disclaimer…_Whatever sounds familiar isn't mine. What doesn't is….=)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 2 : Meet the Roommates (and mum)_

"Knight to E5."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yes Sirius I do."

"Really Pete? I give you another chance to change. After all, you are my friend."

Remus, who was cooking in the kitchen, came around to see the game that Peter and Sirius were playing. Sirius was rubbing his hands evilly.

"Remus…" spluttered Peter. "Can you please help me?"

"Whatever that's in the kitchen smells good, Moony." Sirius said. 

"Why thanks Sirius." Remus said proudly.

"But it doesn't smell as good as the smell of victory in a wizards chess game." Sirius said, howling with laughter at the same time and banging his hand on the table. His chess pieces were also doubling up with laughter while Peter's pieces were staring angrily at their counterparts.

Remus rolled his eyes, then checked the clock. James should be back soon. He was about to head back into the kitchen when there was a rumbling in the fireplace. But instead of their dark haired friend, out popped a skinny girl with golden locks. She fell with a thud on the floor and began to swear.

"I told James MILLIONS of times, to put a cushion on this landing."

Sirius looked at her with a threatening glare.

"Come on, Lila…you have lived here for almost 6 months. Get used to it." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Lila got up and walked angrily towards him.

"Look, Black…at least I don't sit at home all day and do NOTHING. I have a proper job that pays me."

"What does having a job got anything to do with a cushioned landing, Lila? You just ran out of stuff to throw at me."

"The next thing I will do is to throw you out of this house!"

"Sorry dear. Unfortunately for you, you don't own this house. James does. I doubt he will evict me just because I think you are a noisy, pathetic whinger!"

"James is my boyfriend. .."

"…and what am I? His mistress? So that I am second to you? James will never throw any of us out for a stupid reason like that…"

"You are an immature prick!"

"Oh, we have been reduced to on-the-ball name calling now, are we? I recognize that defense. That's right, my 5 year old brother does it all the time."

Remus came back from the kitchen and nearly laughed when he saw the furious looks between Lila Stone and Sirius. He was used to Lila and Sirius's constant banter, which was twice as funny whenever James wasn't around. Lila would act sweet and charming in his presence, while in his absence, as Sirius says: "Has claws to rival Moony's"

At that moment, there was another thud from the fireplace, and Remus looked at the person that fell from it. It wasn't James, yet she looked familiar.

"Lily…Lily Evans?" Remus said as he rushed over to help her up. But too late, as James landed on top of her. Instead of crying in pain, she started laughing. James looked at her in amazement.

"What's so funny?" He asked with interest. Lily stood up and rubbed to soot off her clothes.

"I have NEVER traveled by floo powder before. My roommate at Hogwarts made it sound like a roller coaster ride from hell. Its so much better than I thought."

James got up. "Well, Lils, ride is over…get up!" James reached over and grabbed her up, helping her push the soot from her hair. Remus looked at this with amusement.

James turned around and looked at his fellow roommates.

"Arguing again, Lila and Sirius?" James said with a smile.

He was greeted by a hurrmph from Lila who walked up the stairs ("I am going to clean the 'Black' dirt from my body") and a crude gesture from Sirius to Lila. James shook his head.

"Sirius…cant you at least get along with her?" James asked as he sat on the couch and took off his shoes, airing it on the coffee table.

Sirius looked blankly at James. "Is that a trick question?" Sirius asked James with an bemused look on his face.

"So, what are you doing here, Lily?" Remus said, diverting attention to Lily. Sirius too, turned around.

"She's going to live here for awhile." James announced.

"As long as you are not as bitchy as Ice Queen upstairs…" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"So what's the sleeping arrangements going to be like?" Remus asked James. He thought for a second.

"Well…right now, with the three rooms. I have my own. Lila has the other smaller room, and the boys sleep in the bigger room. So, I guess it would make sense if Lily sleeps with Lila. It might be a little tight."

"Oh no…" Lily said hurriedly. "I don't mind, but will Lila mind?"

"Does it matter?" Sirius said with a smirk, clearly enjoying this new arrangement.

"Lily and Lila." Remus said with a smile. "Kind of hard to differentiate."

"What's so hard about it?" Sirius remarked. "Good and Bad. Ying and Yang. Heaven and Hell…And darling Lily…"as Sirius placed his hand over Lily's shoulder, "I have 10 galleons on you being the good one. Personally, I would be insulted if anyone compared you with Lila." 

Lily blushed. James looked at her and noticing her awkwardness, said: "So, Moony, dinner almost ready?"

"Yeah sure." Remus said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Said Peter.

James turned to Lily. "Why don't you leave your stuff here for now. We have to tell Lila the new arrangement during dinner. Then we can move your stuff into your room."

"Good luck with that, Prongs." Sirius said, snickering and smacking James in the back. James laughed half-heartedly. Privately, he knew Lila wasn't going to be happy.

And he was right.

"What do you mean, this girl is staying with us here?" Lila spat bitterly at James during dinner. 

"This girls name is Lily." Sirius said in a gentle yet satisfying voice. He could see Lila fuming. Lily looked down uncomfortably, knowing James was going to cop a lot because of her.

"So where is she sleeping? She cant possibly sleep with the boys."

"she's going to share your room with you." James said quickly.

"What?" Lila said. "No way, James. I am sharing my room with no one."

"Well, Lily can share James's room with him." Sirius said pointedly. Remus choked into his drink, and Peter snorted. James and Lily looked at Sirius with a horrified expression. But Lila smiled.

"I can share James' room with him, Lily can take over my room." She suggested, looking innocently at James. James thought about it for a split second, then shook his head.

"No way," he said, ignoring Lila's deflated look. "My father will never approve of it."

"Why does it matter, James?" Lila retorted angrily.

"It matters, Lila. Lily shares the room with you, Lila.  Besides, as Lily will tell you, its only temporary." Lily looked up and nodded, but Lila took no notice of her.

"Then really, James, if there was obviously no room for her, why did you ask her to stay?" Lila rudely remarked. Remus could see that James' patience was wearing thin. James bit his lip and ruffled his dark hair.  Then he straightened his glasses.

"Lila, Lily is sharing the room with you. Any stuff you cant fit in there, we can store them in the cupboard under the stairs."

"But…" 

"Now, Remus." Sirius said gleefully, interrupting a fuming Lila. "You have to make this shepherds pie again. Its simply delicious." Remus and Peter chuckled.

"You know, James," Lily said, approaching him after dinner as they were clearing the dishes. "If I had known how much trouble I was going to cause you, I would have refused to take you up your offer."

James turned to Lily. "Nonsense. I don't want you to ever say that. You are my friend, as everyone here is. They are here because they are my friends. There is no way I am letting you stay at the Leaky Cauldron when I can accommodate you here."

"But, James…" James stopped her.

"It would be fine. I know the first few days will be painful," he said, casting a glance at Lila, who had walked away from the dinner table after her dessert and headed for the stairs. "But, it will get better. Besides, you are a girl. You girls will learn to get along, I assure you."

The uneasy look on Lily's face made him laugh.

"Gosh, you haven't changed since Hogwarts. You still have that look."

"What look?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I don't know how to describe it. The Lily look, I suppose."

"And is that a compliment?" Lily questioned him with a slight cross look on her face.

"You can take it as a compliment." James said with a wry smile. Then his cheerful expression dried up when he saw Lila walk down the stairs again.

"Here, lets get you settled into your room…" James whispered into Lily's ear.

* * * * * * * * *

"…that was your best Hogwarts moment?" Lily asked in a surprised tone. James was walking with her up a hill, to a known port key that would take them close to where Lily's parents live. It was about 10 am in the morning, but Lily was awake much earlier than that, as Lila had made it a point of making as much racket as possible to awaken her roommate before she left for work. According to Remus, Lila works as a hairdresser in a shop in Diagon Alley. 

"Yeah." James said, feigning a hurt tone. "What's wrong with that?"

"What wrong with that? James Potter, you never striked me as a trouble maker."

James burst out laughing. "My dear Lily, if you only knew… the four of us, are responsible for every prank ever played in Hogwarts during our time."

"But you never seemed the type."

"Well, that's probably because Sirius used to take the blame for everything. MY father would kill me if I ever got in trouble for pranking, so Sirius always owned up to the pranks."

"Originally, I didn't take part because I was afraid my father would be mad. But Sirius was always the adrenalin-pumped person out of all of us. The thrills were too much to ignore, yet he wanted me to share in the spoils. So we would go through the prank, enjoy it, and Sirius would take the blame. Its unfair, but I will cop it in other areas."

"Alright then," Lily said. "Worst moment?"

Immediately, James' face turned sour, as if reminiscing.

"That, I cant tell." He replied abruptly.

"Oh…ok then."

"Anyway, here's the port key." James said as they approached a chipped brick by the side of the road. James picked it up and glanced at his watch.

"According to the timetable, it should come in 2 minutes." He stated. Then he glanced at the confused look on Lily's face and laughed.

"Please tell me you  have traveled by port key before?"

"Umm…no" Lily said embarrassingly. James looked at her.

"I may have been good at school, but all this everyday stuff that the magical world does, I have never done before. Ask me what the Patronus Charm is, or what a Veriteserum does, and I can tell you. But not this. Out of school, I live in the muggle world."

James nodded understandingly. "Fair enough. Well, we both have to hold this brick." He reached out and grabbed Lily's hand to hold the brick, but it wouldn't fit. James hand was too big.

"Looks like you cant go Lily," James said jokingly. Lily smiled.

"Well, I'll give you my address and you can get my stuff by yourself." Lily said, playing along with James. James laughed.

"And face your sister on my own? Thanks Evans." James said sarcastically. "Look, the only thing I can think of, is for you to hold my other hand. Like this." James took Lily's hand and held it tight. Lily couldn't explain it, but she began to blush. James, noticing her reaction, smiled, but quickly turned away, so that she couldn't see the big grin on his face he just couldn't wipe away.

Suddenly, there was a big whoosh and the next minutes, Lily and James were in a park that Lily remembered was close to her house. 

"Recognize this place?" James asked.

"Yup. My parents house should be just around the corner." Lily replied. It was only when they reached the footpath, when they realized that they were still holding hands. James let go gently and they caught each others blushing looks.

"What about you, little Miss Valedictorian and head girl. What's your best moment? I bet it can't beat mine." James said with a pompous look as they turned the corner.

"Spot on, Potter. I couldn't possibly top the famous Marauder's pranks." Lily said.

"Aww come on." James complained "I told you, you should tell me." Lily shook her head defiantly.

"Look, that's my house." Lily said, pointing at a cozy Victorian terrace with a neat front yard. James walked over excitedly as if he was in a zoo.

"Wow… I have seen pictures of muggle homes, but I never thought I would actually get to see one. Look at the fence. How did you muggles get it straight without magic. The ones at Sirius place would go crooked intentionally when guests arrive…and look at those garden gnomes. They don't move…" and he went on and on, until Lily poked him repeatedly.  They had reached the front door. Lily rang the front door. 

"Coming!" came her mothers voice from inside. The door opened, and Mrs. Evans saw her daughter.

"Lily!" she shrieked happily, grabbing her daughter into a bear hug. "Sweetheart, I have been so worried about you. When you left, I called all the motels in our area, and you weren't there. They I called Uncle Sylvester, and you weren't there either. You had me worried sick, prancing away like that, whatever it was, we could sort…" she stopped when she caught sight of James. He had been watching this reunion with interest.

"Who's that, Lily?" her mother asked warily. 

"Mum, this is James Potter. I am staying with him and some friends. He is a friend from Hogwarts. I have been living in the magical world. That's why you couldn't find me."

"Good Morning, Mrs. Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you today." James said, stretching his hand out politely and bowing at the same time. Lily tried to hide her giggles. Mrs. Evans took in his sight, and obviously happy with what she had seen, shook James' hand.

"Look, mum, we are just here to grab the rest of my stuff. We will be out of here before you know it."

Mrs. Evans, who was so taken by James' manners, looked her at daughter sternly. 

"Now, Lily, you have a guest. Why don't you come in, James, I have a cup of tea brewing inside and I just baked some blueberry muffins." She said, ushering a smiling James into the house. Lily looked at the two of them shocked.

"Make your guest comfortable, Lily." Mrs. Evans said crossly to her daughter. "I'll get the tea and muffins." Lily had no choice but to lead James into the living room.

"James…" she said pleadingly to him.

"What's wrong, its just a cup of tea and the muffins."

"But I haven't sorted everything out with them." Lily rushed. "I hoping to get it over and done with as soon as possible without running into Petunia."

James, noticing the depressed look on Lily's face, said: "Look, how about I speak to you mum here, you go up to your room and get your stuff, then we will make up some excuse that we have to go off somewhere. That way you can avoid any confrontations."

Lily thought about James plan, then nodded. 

"Good idea, James. Ok… I'm going up now, just wait here…" she said. 

Then she turned around. "Thanks James." She said with a grateful smile.

"You owe me Evans.  That story about your 'best moment' should be a sufficient payment." James said with an evil smile.

Lily laughed and walked out. Just as she was climbing the stairs, she heard a key in the front door click, and it opened. A voice that she hated most in the world rang in her ears.

"Mum, Vernon and I are back, are those muffins ready yet, we are starv…" she stopped when she caught sight of who was in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia Evans said angrily.

* * * * * * * * *

_author's note…_

Thanks for the reviews for ch 2. didn't really expect so many.  I only write this ff because it isn't as intense as my other one and it gives me a break.(ps: if you like this one, please take time to read my other one… I put more time into that one, so I would really appreciate it…=) )

Anyways, catch you guys soon.


	4. Chapter 3 : Sibling Rivalry

******_t w o   i  s   a   c r o w d_**

_summary… _James is two years older than Lily. They are good friends during their time in Hogwarts through being prefects, but find themselves losing touch after James graduates. 

_disclaimer…_Whatever sounds familiar isn't mine. What doesn't is….=)

_a long authors note…_

just a couple of things I want to say. I don't really make lengthy A/N's but I want to clarify something.

In my opinion, Petunia, despite Rowling's portrayal of her as a bitch, is really a very loving sister. As this chapter will dwell further, I see no reason why she ill treated Lily from the beginning. Her anger towards her sister stemmed from her inability to comprehend Lily's transition from muggle to magical, or in her opinion, normal to freakiness. It could have been interpreted as jealousy, as most siblings would, but in the end, it was just plain confusion that the sister she knew those years before isn't the sister she sees now. I believe if her hatred was that deep, she would never had taken Harry in for so many years, even after all those blowing-up-of-aunt incidents, or the boa-constrictor incidents. 

Mrs. Evans sees this transition and struggles to hold her family together. Her love for her girls is so great that she doesn't want to favor one to the other.

What does everyone think about this? Some feedback on this would be really good, as it not only concerns my ff, but the whole HP series in general.

Also, I am going away for about three weeks for a holiday, so I wont be updating…(Going shopping in Hong Kong!!!!) However, I will get as much as I can down on paper, and will type it up when I get home. So don't check back until three weeks time… See you guys then!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 3:_

Lily and Petunia glared at each other angrily. 

"What's going on, Pet?" Vernon's voice came from behind. He stopped when he saw who was there.

"I thought you moved out." Vernon scorned at Lily.

"This is more my house than it will ever be yours." Lily retorted angrily.

"Excuse me." Petunia said, putting her hands on her hips. "But Vernon is more part of this family than YOU will ever be. At least he is normal."

Lily fumed. "What's your definition of normal, Petunia? You? If that's the case, then mum and dad don't exactly belong here."

"What's going on here?" A voice came from behind Lily. It was James. He heard the racket from the living room and came to investigate. When he saw Petunia and Vernon staring angrily at Lily, he came round and stood beside her.

"Who is this?" Petunia said rudely at James. "two weeks away, and you already have a boyfriend."

"This is James Potter. Who he is to me is non of your business." Lily replied.

"Girls!" Mrs. Evans shrieked from behind. She was carrying a tray of muffins on one hand and a pot of tea in another. James turned around and immediately took the pot of tea off her.

"Thank you, James. That was very kind." Mrs. Evans beamed. She was very impressed with his politeness and courtesy.

"You want me to take it to the living room for you?" James asked, already headed towards there.

"Yes, if you could. Here, Vernon take these muffins into the living room as well." Mrs. Evans said, passing the tray to a very disgruntled Vernon. "Girls, come with me to get the cups and saucers."

Mrs. Evans turned around and headed to the kitchens, with two very angry girls behind her. They gathered the 5 cups and saucers in silence from the cupboards.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the boys had placed the trays onto the table and sat down, trying hard not to give the other any indication that they were staring at each other. 

"So, you little Lily's boyfriend?" sneered Vernon.

James who had just spotted the telephone and made a mental note of asking Lily about it, turned to look at Vernon.

"There is nothing little about her as far as I'm concerned." James muttered.

"So, I suppose you went to the same clown school as she did."

"I have been there for 7 years, and I don't remember seeing any clowns."

"Strange. I thought that was why Lily was a freak."

"Pity. If you think clowns are freaks then I cant even imagine what kind of troubled childhood you had."

"What does that mean …"

That moment, the girls arrived, with a very jovial Mrs. Evans at the lead. Lily and Petunia poured the tea out, then sat next to their respective partners.

"Sorry." Lily leaned over, and whispered to James. James gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, Lily, you said you stay with James and his friends, whereabouts?" Mrs. Evans said.

"Umm…you cant see it from here…"

"Probably because it must be some dump." Petunia mumbled. Lily starred at her angrily. She was about to say something when James placed his hand onto hers to stop her.

"Well, actually, its because most homes owned by the magical community are unplottable on a muggle map."

"Muggle!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed excitedly. "That's what you guys call us, don't you? Lily told me. Its sounds so cute."

James smiled. "That's right, Mrs. Evans."

"James' house is a small manor not far from that street I buy all my school supplies from. Do you remember mum? The one you loved so much you didn't want to leave."

Mrs. Evans thought about it. "Dia….Diagon Alley. Yes I remember. Pet, it was so exciting. There were owls, pointy hats, and all these amazing people and creatures."

Petunia gave her mother a look that showed she plainly didn't care. She was not only unhappy that her sister was back, but was even more angry that her mother was showing so much interest with her and James.

"So, James, what are you doing these days?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Actually, I am working, and studying. I work as an Auror…and I am studying for my unspeakable trials."

Mrs. Evans looked at him confused.

"That's kinda like the FBI or the KGB in our world mum."

"Bit dangerous isn't it, James?" Mrs. Evans asked, concerned.

"Well, yes, but we just need to keep the magical community in check. Besides, I am more geared towards my unspeakable certification. That allows me to just do research and not so much practical work. My Auror work just gets gives me some experience."

"I see, I see." Mrs. Evans said, clearly impressed with James attitude. Lily, not wanting to miss an opportunity to upstage her sister turned to Vernon.

"So, how's the drill company, Vernon? Still…er…drilling hard?" Lily asked with a sly smile.

"Drilling company?" James asked. "What's that?"

"They…sell…drills." Petunia said sarcastically. James looked at Lily with a blank look.

"You don't know what a drill is, James?" Vernon asked in a happy voice.

"I don't know much about muggle objects, but I am very fascinated by it. Which reminds me, Lily, what's that?" James said, pointing at telephone that was on the side table.

Petunia and Vernon laughed. Mrs. Evans and Lily shot them a dark look.

"That is a telephone." Lily said to James. "You can talk to anyone who has a telephone, no matter where they are, as long as there is a cable from one end to another."

"So, if you had a phone, and I had a phone, and there is a cable…"

"cable provided by the telephone company."

"…yeah, then we can talk to each other."

Lily nodded with a smile. 

"Right then, that's interesting."

"Yes," Petunia muttered sarcastically. "Amazing, isn't it James."

"Oh please, Petunia, don't spice yourself up TOO much, its too glaring for the rest of us."

"You are just jealous of the life I have, Lily."

"Jealous?" Lily said with a raised voice. 

"Girls…" Mrs. Evans said warningly. She could see that Lily was getting angrier.

"Lils…" James said, shocked by how the timid girl he knew could get so angry.

"How could I be jealous of someone who was so mean to others, only care about themselves for so many years, then find themselves a boyfriend that matches all these characteristics." Lily got up and cowered over her sister. "I can take your snide comments and taunts of how abnormal I am, but there is no way I am going to sit around and see you do the same to my friends. You have never changed, and will never change."

"Lily." Mrs. Evans cried. "Sit down."

"I'm sorry mum," Lily said to her mother. "You guys continue, I have stuff I need to pack."

Then rubbing a tear from her eye, she ran up the stairs, into her room, and slammed the door. She leaned against the door to catch her breath.

Suddenly, the door opened, and knocked Lily in the back.

"Oops, sorry, Lils." James said from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure…" she backed away, and James came in, closing the door behind him. He looked at her sympathetically.

"I can understand why you moved out." He said.

Lily sighed, and brushed her tear away. "Look." She said angrily, pointing at Vernon's stuff sprawled on her bedroom floor. "He's already moved in. She just has no consideration for my feelings, non whatsoever."

James walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How about we get your stuff out as soon as possible so that you don't have to see all this. Shall we?" James said softly to her.  

"Ok." Lily mumbled, and began stuffing her boxes with the rest of her clothes, books, photos, etc. 

"What can I do to help?" James said, rolling his sleeves.

"There's sellotape over there." Lily said, pointing towards the desk. James walked over and picked it up, examining it all over.

"Works just like spellotape?" He asked.

"Yup. Except no magic." Lily said.

So Lily filled up the boxes, and James sealed it up. Soon, three boxes were filled up. 

"How are we going to carry all this to your place?" Lily asked.

"We'll manage." James replied, surveying the boxes. 

"Thanks James. I am really grateful." Lily said. James, who was estimating the weight of each box, turned to Lily and smiled.

"No problem, Evans. I understand." Then he saw Lily scanning her room.

"I'm going to miss this place." She said sadly, trying to take in her room for the last time.

"Yeah," James said, nodding understandingly. "that's how I felt when we left Hogwarts. Hogwarts was my home as much as this was yours."

Lily turned to James. "really, I thought you always went home for the holidays."

James grimaced. "That's because my father made me. I don't get much of a choice at that time."

"Do you still?"

"What?"

"Still have a choice…"

James was going to say yes, but knowing how smart Lily was, she would see right through him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you should. You are a big boy now." Lily said, sitting down on her bed. James sat next to her.

"I guess, but with my father being the minister of magic, its kind of hard."

"I'm sure your job wont be any easier even if your father WASN'T the minister of magic."

"True." sighed James. "I guess we both have homes we rather not come back to huh?"

"But I love my home. I love my parents. Its just Petunia. She just…doesn't understand." Lily argued.

"She's a muggle, Lily." James said. "Muggles tend to be imprudent when they don't understand something."

"But my mum and dad…"

"Well, they are your mother and father. They are different, though. They are fascinated by who you are. They can never be ashamed or afraid of you."

Lily smiled. "you seem to know a lot about the inner thoughts of muggles."

"Well," James said sheepishly. "I came first in Muggle Studies in Hogwarts."

"And you don't know what a telephone is?" Lily said, grinning.

"well, miss valedictorian doesn't know how to travel with floo powder either." James said sarcastically.

"That is different." Lily exclaimed. "I explained before…"

"…same with me. Ask me what a Postman is and I know. But not this. Out of school, I live in the magical world." James mimicked Lily in her meek voice. Lily cracked up laughing. James looked at her and began to smile as well. They stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"Lily…can I come in?" Mrs. Evans cried from the outside of her room.

"Sure, mum." Lily said as she and James tried to contain their giggles. Mrs. Evans opened the door.

"What's the joke?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing mum." Lily said, shaking her head and returning to her non laughing self. Mrs. Evans smile disappeared when she saw all the boxes on the floor.

"You really leaving us, aren't you?" she said somberly to her daughter. James looked her sad face and got up, taking the boxes with him.

"I'll see you downstairs, Lily. Its nice to meet you Mrs. Evans." 

Mrs. Evans looked at James and a smile spread on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine, James." James gave a comforting smile to Lily and closed the door behind him.

"I remember when you girls used to share this room, when grandma used to sleep next door." Mrs. Evans said reminiscently. "you two were playing dolls under the covers at night, and when I came in to check on you girls, you pretended to sleep. But what gave the two of you away were the dolls that you left on top of your blankets."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, those were the fun times. Petunia and I pretended that our dolls were on opposite banks of the river, and were waving a tearful goodbye to each other."

"Little did you know, you two were waving goodbye to each other as well." Her mother said sadly.

"Mum, I never did anything to her. I know I am not that same little girl that played with her when we were young, but I am still her sister. She has hurt me so many times all these years. Whenever I came back from Hogwarts, she would snub me and tease me. As I grew older, I stopped seeing her as my sister, but as an enemy I am forced to dine with every day."

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Evans said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "She was only 12 when you got your letter. She saw you change in front of her eyes. You had this gift she didn't understand, you suddenly became a stranger to her. Any child would retaliate."

Lily nodded her head, and looked up on the dressing table of the picture of herself and Petunia when they were young.

"I can understand why you want to move out." Mrs. Evans continued. "At least I know you are in good hands." Mrs. Evans was smiling. Lily caught her smile and looked at her warily.

"James seems like a nice boy." Her mother commented. Lily laughed.

"James is my friend, mum. He was extremely kind to let me board with him." 

"So he's not your boyfriend?" Mrs. Evans asked with a dispirited tone.

"No he isn't. he has a girlfriend of his own."

"could have fooled me, darling." Mrs. Evans said mischievously. Lily smiled. She pulled her mother up and embraced her.

"I'll keep in touch mum, trust me." Lily said, wiping the tear from her mother's eyes. Mrs. Evans smiled.

"I know you will sweetheart. Take care. And send my love to that dashing man downstairs."

Lily shook her head, and smiled as she left her room.

* * * * * *  * * * *

"Phew…" James gasping for breath as he opened the front door, and placing the boxes onto the ground. "Didn't realise how hilly that hill was."

Lily, who was equally exhausted, placed her boxes next to James'.

"Is there anyone else at home?" Lily asked, as she took off her shoes.

"I doubt it, I think they are all outside. Lets check the Watcher." James said, walking towards a mirror.

"What's a Watcher?" Lily asked, confused.

"Oh," James said, absentmindedly. "It's a mirror Sirius bewitched. It tells me any messages that the rest of the guys leave. Its very useful, especially for reminders."

James touched the mirror.

"Good afternoon, James Potter." Cackled a semi transparent face. "There are 5 messages for you by Sirius Black and 5 messages from Remus Lupin. Messages will be relayed in chronological order."

The transparent face disappeared, and the mirror was divided into half, with Sirius on the top panel, and Remus on the bottom.

"James, we will be out today." Sirius said.

"Oh, that's a bloody good message, Sirius. James, I need to pop back into the Department of Mysteries to collect my assignment, I hope you don't mind if I collect yours. I think we need it as a reference for our next essay."

"And I will go with Loony Moony, then we'll pop over to the Quidditch Stadium to see the Brothers Pettigrew."

"That should take up till noon. You want to join us for lunch? We'll probably grab something from the Leaky Cauldron."

"And you can bring Lovely Lily with you. Speaking of which…what were you doing all morning with her, huh? Does that mean Bitch Witch will be evicted soon?" Sirius was rubbing his hands with glee.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius! She might be right next to him, you stupid git."

"Don't care! I love you Lily! But then, not if James Potter loves you first!" Sirius was laughing his head off and Remus looked glaringly at the top panel that his friend was in. Then he sighed.

"James, I think that's enough for now. We'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron at 1pm. If not…"

"then you are probably shagging somewhere in this house right now with Lily Evans."

"Sirius!" Remus bellowed. Then he looked at James sympathetically. "See you soon, Prongs."

"End of messages."

By now, Lily had turned beet red, and James was half scorning, half fed up at the messages he had just received. He turned around and looked at Lily, who was trying to hide her red face.

"Listen, Lils. Sirius is like that. He says all this things…" James said quietly to her.

"Its ok, James. I don't mind. He was just joking."

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry." James said, patting Lily on the shoulder. Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"So, what do you think about lunch with two wacky friends?" James said, changing his expression into a smile.

* * * * * * * *  * *


End file.
